Love and Halloween Nights
by Vanessa Baker
Summary: Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay are going trickortreating. Will they go or not? And there are some mean charcters in this story...! Mostly Troyella with some Zekepay, Chaylor and Jelsi. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter One Authors Note Thing

**I'm making a new story! Yay. lol Anyways this story is going to be even better that the last one that I started to write (Its called You've Got Mail). It's obviously about HSM and Halloween it's NOT scary. It's funny. This one is called Halloween Time. Yea I know the title sucks but I'll try to think of a new one. If you have any suggestions reviews are appreciated. The pair is Troyella. It's very cute if I do say so myself. **


	2. The official Chapter One

Halloween Time

Chapter one:

"Hey guys"! Gabriella said as she walked up to Troy, Taylor, Chad, Ryan and Sharpay. "Hey Gabi" Troy said putting his arms around her. Gabriella giggled. "Um, could you do that somewhere else"? Asked Chad. "No we can't" said Troy "Anyway, are you going to go trick-or-treating on Saturday"? "Yes we are"! Sharpay said. "Yea were going as Wendy and Peter Pan" Ryan said, he sounded rather annoyed. "Of course Sharpay had to pick that of all things". Sharpay hit her brother on the side of the head. "Ow, that hurt" said Ryan. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad were trying to hide their laughter but not trying hard enough. "Ok, ok you can laugh now" He said. So all of them started to laugh, Chad and Troy fell on the floor and Gabriella and Taylor were holding their sides and tears were forming in their eyes. After everyone had partially stopped laughing, the bell for last period rand. All of them had the same class so they walked into the room. "Ugh, I hate English" Chad said. "Join the club" said Troy. "Don't worry class will be over in 45 min. then you can do anything you want" Gabriella said, winking at Troy. Troy smiled and walk in the class room with his arm around her. They were just in the door and the teacher, Mr. Wallace said "Ok Troy go to your seat now you'll see Gabriella at the end of class". Both Troy and Gabriella blushed as he said that. The teacher started to talk about what work they needed to do for homework, after that he passed out the worksheets and they set to work. After a while of working, Gabriella was startled by someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see the girl sitting behind her holding a piece of paper, it had her name on it with little hearts a round it she new who it was from almost immediately. Gabriella grabbed it and read it: Hey Gabi! Ok, I have to tell you one thing and ask you two things. One: I am ridiculously bored. Two: the first thing that I need to ask you is if you don't have any costume picked out for Halloween yet I will be happy to help you, I already have an idea I'm going to be a prince, will you be my princess? And two: I need help on the homework can you help? If you could I would really appreciate it. Love, Troy. After she read it she smiled to herself. Then she started to write back. Hey Troy. Yes I would love to be your princess. And yes I will help you with your homework. I'm bored too. I guess we just have to live with this until school lets out then we do something other than this. ) Love, Gabriella. P.S. I didn't know you could draw hearts. As she was going to hand it back to the girl behind her the teacher walked up. "May I see that Ms Montez"? He asked. Gabriella started to protest but the teacher gave her 'the look' so she reluctantly gave it to him. He opened the note and to her horror HE STARTED TO READ IT OUT LOUD!!!!! "Oh my gosh" she muttered. The whole class looked at Troy and Gabriella. Troy was shrinking down in his seat and Gabriella was as red as a lobster. When the teacher was done reading it, the whole class let out an "Awwwwwwwww, that's so sweet" Which made them even more embarrassed than they already were. When the bell rang for school to let out Gabriella and Troy were one of the first people out the door because they didn't want to be humiliated like that again. Once they were safely around the corner, Troy stopped. Gabriella looked at him with a puzzled face. "Oh my gosh, that was so…" Troy started to say but trailed off, to busy looking at Gabriella's eyes. "Embarrassing" Gabriella finished for him. "I'm so glad that we are out of school" said Troy. "Me too" Gabriella agreed. Gabriella started to walk and Troy followed. He put his hand next to hers hoping she would take it. Gabriella took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Troy smiled to himself. _Yes._ He thought. They went down the road to Gabriella's house when they got there Troy leaned over to give her a kiss good bye, "Bye Troy" Gabriella said. She walked in the door of her house after she closed the door she smiled to herself then walked up the stares to her room. Once there she grabbed her phone and dialed Troy's number. He answered.

Troy: Hello?

Gabriella: Hey Troy! I mss you already.

Troy: You just saw me like five minutes ago.

Gabriella: I know.

Troy: Hey I still need help with my homework.

Gabriella: Oh yea! I almost forgot I'll be over in ten minutes.

Troy: Ok.

Gabriella: Bye. I love you

Troy: I love you too.

After Gabriella hung up she got up from off of her bed and went to her closet. _I have to be in something good._ She thought to herself. At that moment her mom knocked on the door. "Gabriella" She said. "Can I come in"? "Yea sure" said Gabriella. Her mom walked in the room and saw that Gabriella was changing her clothes. "Going on a date"? Her mom asked. "Something like that" She answered. "I'm going over to Troy's to help him on his homework is it ok if I go"? she asked. "Yea but don't stay out to late" her mom said. "Ok I wont" Gabriella said. After her mom had gone out of the room Gabriella got the clothes that she was going to wear and put them on and went in the bathroom to do her makeup. After all of that was done she got her book bag and went out the door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**Ok, I hope ya like chapter two I'm kinda at a writers block right now so sorry that this chapter is so short. So here's CHAPTER TWO:**

While Troy was getting his homework out, there was knock on his bed room door. It was his dad. "Hey Troy, what's all this"? He asked. "Oh, um, Gabriella is coming over to help with my home work." Troy answered. "Fine, just try to keep it that way ok"? "I will dad don't worry" Troy said a little embarrassed. _Yes I'll try but won't succeed._ Troy thought to himself. He went down stairs and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Ten minutes had passed and the door bell rang. He shut off the TV and jumped off the couch. He went to the door and opened it. There stood Gabriella. "You look awesome I see that you've changed your clothes" said Troy. "Why yes I have" Gabriella said. Troy took her hand and led her to his room. Once there Gabriella got her books out and started to tell Troy the answers to their home work.

**Troy's POV **

"She's so beautiful when she is talking". **(A/N yea I know a little cheesy but its all I could think of)** I thought but I realized that hadn't said that I my head. "What did you say"? Asked Gabriella. "Oh nothing" I said "Keep talking". "Ok" She said. So after one hour we were finished with the homework for that day. "What do you want do to now"? Asked Gabriella. "I don't know" I said edging a little closer to her. She smiled and edged closer to me. Pretty soon she was on my lap with her arms around my neck. Our noses almost touched. Then she kissed me and I kissed her back. My arms were already wrapped around her waist. Pretty soon we were on my bed. Then there was a knock on my bed room door, and the door opened a crack. We didn't notice that someone was outside the bedroom door. It was too late when the door swung all the way open, and Gabriella and I were making out on my bed. Gabriella broke the kiss that was being done at that moment to see my dad standing in the door way. I looked up and saw my dad as well. "Troy what are you doing"? He asked, still standing in the door way. "Um nothing"? I said. "I don't think he's going to buy that". Gabriella whispered into my ear. "Darn right I won't" my dad said walking into the room and closing the door behind him. "I thought I told you to keep it with homework and nothing else, but instead you have a make-out session in your room". "Sorry" I said. My face was getting redder by the second. Gabriella looked at my dad than me, then got up off of the bed and walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. "Troy you disobeyed me" said my dad. "I couldn't control myself" I said.

**With Gabi:**

Gabriella sat outside of Troy's room with her head up against the door. 'I need to hear what they are saying' she thought. She got an idea to open the door just wide enough so she could hear and not see. So she opened the door a crack. She heard muffled sounds coming from them but couldn't hear the words so she opened the door a bit wider. The door opened really wide that time. 'Agh not too wide' she thought. But it was too late she pushed the door open too far and fell at Troy's dad's feet. "Gabi, were you eavesdropping"? Asked Troy. "Um no"? Gabriella. "Sure". Said Troy. "Um dad can you leave us a lone so we can talk"? "Sure just don't try anything". He said. "Yea, yea". He left the room leaving Gabriella and Troy in the room together. "So" Gabriella said. "Why were you listening to our conversation"!!?? Troy yelled. "Uh, I wanted to hear what you were saying" Gabriella said, she produced a fake but happy smile trying to make Troy forget that she was in trouble. "That's not going to work this time" He said "You need to know that it's not good to eavesdrop in other peoples conversations". **(A/N Ok this is a little like a parent but its ok rite?) **"Yea I know that but I really, really, really, REALLY wanted to know what you were saying". Gabriella said. Troy looked at her and saw that it looked like she was going to cry so he gave her a comforting hug. "Come here, I'm sorry that I raised my voice" Troy said hugging Gabriella like she was going in to fade away. "It's ok" She said. "Just one thing" "What" asked Troy. "I…can't…breathe" Gabriella said gasping for air. "Oh I'm so sorry". Troy said letting go of her. "Oh it's fine I like it when you hug me just not that hard". Gabriella said. After everything had settled down they went down stairs.

**This is REALLY NOT my best chapter. I will try to update ASAP. I still need to think of what happens next… What do you think? Give me ideas! (Pleez!) Hehehe… I totally have writers block, maybe I could ask one of my friends to help me. Anyways, I hoped you like the first two chapters and I will update really soon. **

**Luv ya,**

**alyandajchemicalsreact**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**OK, heres what im gonna do, if u want me to continue on this story vote yes. And the people who don't want me to continue say no. Cuz Halloween is over. So vote yes or no. **

**Love ya,**

**alyandajchemicalsreact**


	5. Sorry not a chapter!

**I am continuing on my story, I have made half of chapter three cuz I don't know what else to put. The gang is now out and trick-or-treating, and they are in the best costumes I could think up. **

**Oh, btw I changed my penname its now: XzanessaloveX. I got bored of the other one so yea. Uh… if u want to find out what happens u need to read on. I will update as soon as I can. After I get this chapter done, u should give me reviews. :D **

**Luv ya,**

**XzanessaloveX**


	6. Chapter Three

**I'm continuing m story!!!!!! I guess you really liked it. Lol. That part of the story was on Wednesday, now we are gonna fast forward to Friday. Ok, here is chapter 3: **

It was Friday. **(A/N See, I told you!!! LOL!) **Everyone got to school that day really excited about that night. "Oh my gosh I can not wait until tonight"! Gabriella shrieked, as the gang was walking out of East High, on their way to Sharpay and Ryan's house. "Hey Gabi not so loud" Troy said. "Oh sorry" She said. Troy grabbed her hand and followed Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Sharpay into their house. They were going to Sharpay and Ryan's house because they had tons of theater make up. Every one had brought their costumes except Ryan and Sharpay of course. All of them followed Ryan and Sharpay into the room. Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor immediately started to try on make-up. The guys just watched them. Once Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor got their costumes on and had done their make-up, it was the guys' turn! Sharpay did Ryan's "make-up" Gabi did Troy's "make-up" and Taylor did Chad's "make-up". After they were done with the guys they went to get something to eat in the kitchen. After they ate they grabbed bags out of the pantry and went out side to do some trick-or-treating.

**(A/N now I'm gonna describe their costumes.) **Troy was a prince and Gabi was his princess. Troy had on clothes that Prince Charming would wear. (The blue and white tux, white shirt, black shoes, and white pants) just think of Snow White and think of what Prince Charming is wearingGabriella had on a beautiful pink ball gown that billowed down to her ankles and she had her hair up in a cute bun with pieces of her dark brown hair naturally falling in her face and her shoes were like Cinderella's shoes; clear with a small white bow. She also had on pale pink gloves that went up to her elbows. On the top of her head was a tiara with diamonds on it, her earrings dangled just above her shoulders also with diamonds. Sharpay and Ryan were going as Wendy and Peter Pan. Ryan had on a typical Peter Pan outfit on; green "dress" with green tights and a green hat that had a red feather in it and green pointy-toed shoes that were not very comfy. Sharpay had on a cotton nightgown on and slippers that had a pink bow on it. Her hair was down and messed up a bit to resemble her just waking up and being taken away. Taylor was a cowgirl. She had on a knee length skirt on and a red flannel shirt with a vest. Her shoes were cowboy style and her hair was in braids. Chad was a cowboy. He had on blue jeans and cowboy boots. His hair was its usual poofy self, so he couldn't do anything with it. This disappointed Taylor. He too also had a red flannel button-up shirt with a vest on.

They all walked outside to see other kids from East High trick or treating and walking down the streets talking or eating their candy. Gabriella looked around and smiled. "C'mon lets start at this house!" Gabriella squealed. They all ran to the house and Troy knocked on the door. "TRICK OR TREAT!" Sharpay yelled. The lady smiled and gave them their candy. "Happy Halloween!" She said. "Sweet I got a Butterfinger!" Ryan said. "That's nothing I got…A CARROT!!" Chad yelled. Everybody cracked up. "Yo lady! Give me candy!" Chad yelled. "Haha well, you are looking a bit round Chad, you might want to stop eating so much candy." Troy said. "Man, Shutup Troy!" Chad said, pouting. "Hey I have an idea!" Troy said. "What?" Gabriella asked. "How about we have a contest, me and Gabriella trick or treat together, while Taylor and Chad trick or treat, and then Sharpay and Ryan! We have until midnight so we got 4 hours! Whoever comes back first at EXACTLY 12, with the most candy will…" Troy was cut off by Sharpay. "Whoever wins gets to choose 1 of 2 things, they can either choose dares we all have to do! Or…Decide on the games!" Sharpay said. Troy laughed. "Its always games with you huh Shar?" Troy asked, laughing. "Well, games are fun!" Sharpay argued. "How about the losers have to do something," Gabriella suggested. "What would they do?" Ryan asked. "Uh well let's see, they could go skinny dipping in the lake by the park, they could eat worms, anything the winners tell them to do!" Gabriella said. "Ok sweet! Sounds good!" Troy said. "On your marks…get set…GO!" They all shouted they dashed towards different directions and began to gather their candy. 

3 hours later!

**With Gabriella and Troy:**

"Gabs c'mon! We don't have much time!" Troy said. "But…but…I wanna hug the skeleton guy!" Whined Gabriella. "Well hurry up then!" Troy said. "Yay!" Squealed Gabriella. She ran over to a man, on stilts with a long, skeleton costume on and hugged him. "C'mon babe, we gotta go!" Troy said. "Ok…bye Mr.!" Gabriella said, before running to the next house.

**With Taylor and Chad:**

"Tay c'mon we don't have much time!" yelled Chad. "Ok, I'm coming" Taylor answered. They ran to the next house and got their candy. "This is sooooooooo much fun!" Taylor squealed. "Yeah I know." Chad said. Both of them went to the next house then the next house then the next house.

**With Sharpay and Ryan:**

"Ryan hurry up!" yelled Sharpay, as she was walking down the sidewalk. "Shar, wait up!" Ryan said, running in his very uncomfortable "shoes". "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. Why did you make me wear these?" Ryan asked Sharpay. "Because" said Sharpay, "its part of your costume." Ryan sighed knowing what would happen if he argued with her, so he kept walking.

**Two hours later:**

There was only one hour until the gang had to meet up so everyone was running at "lightning speed" in the last hour to get as much candy as hey could get. "Oh my gosh!" Gabriella exclaimed. "What?!" Troy asked. "There are only 15 minutes until we have to get back!" Gabi said. "Well," said Troy, "hurry up and get moving!" Gabriella's dress was so big and poofy she had to gather it up in her hands to run almost like normal. They both headed to Sharpay and Ryan's house. "Oh no!" Taylor said as she was looking at her watch. "What?" Chad asked. "We only have 15 minutes until we have to get to Sharpay and Ryan's house!" she yelled. "WHAT??!" Chad yelled. "We haven't even gotten to 50 houses yet." He whined. "Chad," Taylor said. "Hmmm…" "THERE ARE NOT 50 HOUSES IN THIS NEIBORHOOD!!!!!!!!!" Taylor yelled. Chad got a scared look on his face and backed away slowly. "I think we need to go now." Chad said nervously. "Yeah we do." Taylor agreed. So after they made up, they walked hand in hand down to Sharpay and Ryan's house.


	7. My Mistake Not a Chappie

I have made a mistake. In the last chapter I said that they had 4 hours and there was but what I did do was I put down 'Three hours later' then 'Two hours later'. I ment to put 'One hours later'. Sorry for my mistake! And sorry it took so long!

Love Ya,

XzansessaloveX

P.S. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!! I forgot to put that at the beginning of the story. Lol.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had too much homework to handle and stuff. In this chappie, there are some new characters. Also, there is something that happens to the gang…so here's chapter four. ENJOY:D**

Chad and Taylor were the first ones to arrive at Sharpay and Ryan's house. Soon followed by Gabi and Troy. "I wonder what's taking them so long." Gabi said. "Yeah, it's almost twelve." Chad said looking at the three watches that were on his wrist. Taylor rolled her eyes. "You are so weird." She said; Tory and Gabriella laughed.

**With Sharpay and Ryan:**

**Sharpay's POV:**

While me and Ryan were walking towards our house, I saw Zeke, Jason and Kelsi walking down the street too.**(A/N ok, Ryan and Sharpay are walking on one side of the side walk and Jason, Zeke and Kelsi are walking the other direction on the same side walk. Everyone following?)** We all stopped in front of each other and I saw that Zeke had baked cookies, yet again, to impress me. "Um, Sharpay, I baked these for you" Said Zeke. "Ew." I said and walked away. Ryan must have grabbed then from Zeke's hand because he said, "Why do you have to be so mean to him?"**(A/N just** **like the movie!!)** "I don't know." I answered. Well, if you don't know then why don't you just try a cookie!!" he replied. "Hmmmm… let me think… NO!" I shouted. I looked at the pink watch around my wrist and saw that it was almost twelve. "Ry, we need to go now it's almost twelve and I think we're holding everyone up." I said. Ryan folded his arms, "Not until you try a cookie." He told me. "OK, I'll try one but not until we get home." I answered. He sighed and went on.

**With rest of the gang:**

When Ryan and Sharpay finally came around the corner everybody was sitting on the ground, well everyone except for Gabriella because of her dress. "What took you guys so long?!" Asked Troy.

"Well, we ran into Kelsi, Jason and Zeke." Said Ryan, "But unfortunately Sharpie turned him down." "Why do you have to be so mean to him?" Chad said. "That's exactly what I said!" Ryan said. Everyone laughed and went inside the house.

**With Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke:**

**Zeke's POV:**

I was really disappointed that Sharpay rejected me, YET AGAIN!! But I think that Ryan will MAKE her eat one of those delicious cookies I made and she will love them. **(A/N that doesn't make any sense does it?) **"What should we do now?" I asked. "Let's go to my house and stuff ourselves full of candy until we puke!" Jason suggested. "Yeah" Said Kelsi. We went over to Jason's house and went up to his room and dumped out all the candy that was in the Halloween bags that we had brought to collect candy on the floor. After a few moments Kelsi stopped eating and said: "I have an idea…"

**With the gang:**

Once inside the house, they went into the family-room and counted up their candy. "In third place with 1,020 pieces of candy… Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth!!" Troy said in an announcer voice. "And in second place with 1,300 pieces of candy… Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez!!" Chad said in the same voice Troy used. "And last but not least in first place with1,522 pieces of candy Sharpay and Ryan Evans!!" Troy said in the announcer voice. "Yes!" they yelled. "What should we make the losers do?" Sharpay asked Ryan. "Hmmm…"Ryan pondered, "I'm not sure yet."

**Back with the others:**

Kelsi told Zeke and Jason her plan and the loved it. The plan was to dress up in really scary costumes walk up to Sharpay and Ryan's house and star banging on the doors and windows. **(A/N Ryan and Sharpie's parents aren't home. They are at an all-night club party thing…)** they got into the costumes and walked up to the house.

**With the gang:**

**Gabi's POV:**

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. "No." Was my answer. A few more minutes had past and I heard the same crunching noise outside. "Guys I swear I heard something." I said again.

"No Gabs, you didn't hear anything." Tory comforted. He out his arms around me and that made me feel safe-ish. I heard the noise for the third time. "I swear to God I heard something outside." I said. The noise got louder, like it was coming towards the house and I jumped. "I guess you heard it that time huh?" I smirked. "Yeah." They answered.

**With Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke:**

**Kelsi's POV:**

When we got to their house, we got to the house; we discovered that there were a lot of trees. And a lot of trees means a lot of leaves. We tried our best to keep off of them. Finally got to the front door. I rang the door bell and we split up; me and Jason went to one side of the house and Zeke went to the other side.

**With Gabi, Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor, Troy and Chad:**

**Troy's POV:**

I also heard russling **(sp?)**. I heard some people talking too, but I just pushed the thought to the back of my head. Gabi was really jumpy and scared so I tried to comfort her. All of a sudden the door bell rang. "OH MY GOD!!!!!" yelled Gabi, Taylor, Sharpay, and Chad. They ran around the room with heir hands flailing and screamed at the top of their lungs. Chad sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, put his hands over his ears and said, "Find a happy place" over and over again. Sharpay kept running around the room. And Gabriella was in my arms and I was rubbing her back and whispering comforting thoughts to her.

**I hoped you liked this chappie. I'm watching High School Musical right now…ironic huh? Lol. Anyways, review! They make my day!! THANK YOU!!**

**Love,**

**XzanessaloveX**


	9. Chapter Five! :D

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry it took sooooooooo long. I got caught up in school and stuff but im back! Oh, and thanks for all the fab reviews:D I didn't know I'd get so many. I love u all! 3 Ok, enough of me blabbing here's the chapter:**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…!**

**With the gang:**

**Gabriella's POV:**

After everyone had calmed down a bit, I got out of Troy's arms and went to the door. "Hey Gabs, were are you going?" Troy asked me. "I'm gonna see who was at the door." I said. As I was walking through the dark hallway, I started to hear voices. I looked to my right and saw a small window and went to it. I peeked through and saw none other than… Jason and Kelsi!!! I heaved a huge sigh and went back to the others, but little did I know, they both saw me…

**With Kelsi and Jason:**

**Kelsi's POV:**

Jason had thought up another idea, probably a stupid one but I listened anyway. He was being too loud and I cupped his mouth and hissed, "Jason, be quiet you're being too loud!" He got a scared look on his face and then pointed to the window above us. I looked up too and saw Gabriella! She was staring right at us, and then she turned and left. "Oh my god!!" I said, "I can't believe this!"

**With the gang:**

**Troy's POV:**

When Gabs came back she looked a bit angry. "Gabi, what's up?" I asked her.

"Jason and Kelsi" was all she said. It took me a moment to register what that meant but then it came. "Jason and Kelsi must be behind this." I said.

"Yeah." Sharpay said. "Remember, me and Ryan saw them on our way here."

"That must have been what we were hearing the leaves outside." Chad said.

"If Kelsi and Jason are here, Zeke must be too." Taylor said.

"I think it's all coming together." Said Ryan. Everyone nodded.

**With Kelsi and Jason:**

**Jason's POV:**

"Would you like to explain to me your idea now?!" Kelsi shouted. "But keep it quiet someone might hear you."

"Umm…ok I was thinking that we could just go home and forget about this whole thing." I said. Then immediately regretted it. "NO! I don't want to go back now!" Kelsi yelled. "Even though Gabriella saw us I'm not ever gonna go back!!"

"Yeah, ok fine" I put my hands up in defeat, yet again. "We'll just go and get Zeke and we'll come up with a new plan. Kelsi smiled, sweetly and we walked hand in hand to the other side of the house.

**With the gang:**

**No one's POV:**

"Hey guys, I've got any idea." Troy said.

"What is it?" asked Chad.

"We have to pretend that we are scared when they us and then scare them back!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else yelled. "What do we do know?" Asked Gabriella. **(A/N this part is dumb, I didn't know what to put so I just put this.)** "Well, I think that we just stay here until they scare us again." Trot replied. Everyone went back over to the couch and sat down. "Hey, while we wait I'm gonna put in a movie." Sharpay said. She got up off of the couch and went over to the TV. But as soon as she put the movie in, however, there was banging sounds coming from every part of the house.

**With Jason, Zeke, and Kelsi:**

**No one's POV:**

When Kelsi, Zeke and Jason got to the front door, Kelsi had a plan forming in her head. "Hey! Listen up!" She whispered. Jason and Zeke turned their heads to face her. "We are gonna start banging on the house or any thing we see, ok?" She told them.

"Yeah, ok" Zeke said. "But won't the neighbors hear us?" Jason asked. "Nah, don't worry about that." Kelsi said. "I bet loads of people do this." So, after a few more minutes of spying and planning, they set to work!

**With the others:**

**No one's POV:**

Everyone was on the couch watching a movie when they started to hear soft banging noises and them some whispers like "No! you have to bang louder, like this" and then there would be a louder banging noise and so on and so on. "Ok, remember what we were gonna do." Ryan said. Everyone nodded and Gabs and Sharpie started to scream bloody murder and Chad was being his old weird self by holding on to Taylor, while Taylor and Ryan were also screaming, but not as loudly as Gabi and Sharpay. Troy was trying to "calm the girls down". But as soon as the banging had started, it stopped. Then voices were heard. "Oh my God, I can't believe how gullible these guys are!" This was probably Kelsi. And "I can't believe they fell for this."

Sharpie mimicked them in a snotty and squeaky sounding voice. "Oh my God, I can't believe they fell for this, these guys are soooo gullible!" After a few moments everyone in the room busted out laughing.

**With Zeke and Kelsi and Jason:**

**Zeke's POV:**

I stopped banging on when I couldn't hold in my laughter any more. "I…can't…believe that they fell for that!" I said between breaths. I had tears forming in my eyes. I looked over at Kels and Jason and they too were laughing uncontrollably. Kelsi said, "These guys are soooo gullible!"

"Hey guys, I think we should head back now." Jason said.

"Why?" asked Kelsi.

"Well, for one thing, it's almost, like, 2:00 in the morning."

"Yeah, so what if its 2:00? Halloween is supposed to be fun!" I yelled.

**Back with the others:**

**Troy's POV:**

"I think we should get to planning now." Taylor suggested.

"OK! Let's do this!" Chad yelled.

"So, what's the plan Troy?" Gabi asked. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at me.

"What?" I asked

"I don't know." Ryan said. "Gabs asked 'what's the plan Troy' so you must have one."

"Oh, well I don't." I said. "But we can make one, I'll think and you guys can help me think. How's that?" Everyone nodded their heads and we set to thinking. After awhile, Chad shouted: "I HAVE AN IDEA!!" We all looked over at him expecting it, but instead he started to laugh.

"Why did you do that?!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"I…ha-ha…wanted to…ha-ha…see what your…reaction was!" He replied, taking deep breaths. We all glared at him for a moment and then he stopped laughing and we started to think again.

**Back with the other:**

**Jason's POV:**

"So, you got any more ideas?" I asked Kelsi.

"Nope, not yet." Kelsi sighed. "But I'm getting there." **(A/N, yes I know she's being nice…) **When we were about to bang on the door again, I started to hear rustling leaves. But I knew it was nothing. Then I heard it again. "Hey did you hear that?" I whispered to Kelsi. "No…" she answered. Just then, a gun shot rang out from behind us and then we heard a window shatter. "WH-what w-was Th-that?" Kelsi stuttered. I saw a figure moving in the distance and I grabbed Kelsi and Zeke and dragged them towards where the person or persons couldn't see us.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -Insert evil smiley here- well, I guess you weren't expecting that were you? Well, as a matter of fact, I wasn't either. I'll update as soon as I can!! Don't leave me!**

**-XOXO-**

**Vanessa Baker 3**


	10. Author's Note!

Hey!

I updated my story. No one has read it yet! I'm amazed. Just thought I'd say that because I thought this story was great, but apparently its not. If your still reading it I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!

-XOXO-

Vanessa Baker


	11. Read Please!

Okie Dokie

**Okie Dokie. I've extremely busy with school and stuff and I haven't updated ANY of my stories at all. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll update them soon. But not now cuz of all this stuff going on in my life. I don't know exactly when I'm gonna have them up. They'll prolly be updated during the summer or sometime then. Maybe sooner if I have time. I'll start working on some chapters today or the next and maybe possibly have them done in a few days so I can post them. Thank for still reading my stories! I really appreciate that. Anywho…I'll work on the stories and have them up soon I PROMISE!!**

**-Vanessa Baker **


End file.
